


Flat Circle

by Damalia (Achrya)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: They need a fifth member to help with some harder missions and Aang suggests Zuko, a  Void Elf demon hunter. Sokka doesn't like the idea.Set up for the AU I’ll doing some kinktober fills in.





	Flat Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for kinktober I was going to do a Beauty and the Beast take but then I started playing Classic WoW and a new idea formed. This is setting up the world a little before I go diving in headfirst for the ~kink, to help anyone not familiar with WoW get a bit of a foothold. 
> 
> The upcoming prompts are Monster Fucking, Fangs, and Lingerie. So there’s that to look forward to.

“I don’t like it.” Sokka muttered for what might have been the tenth time since he’d woken up this morning, to Aang when they’d scrubbed up at the inn’s rain barrel, to his sister while helping her work the tangles from her hair, to Toph when they sat down to their first decent breakfast in weeks, and to all three as they made the walk from Goldshire to Stormwind. 

Just like the nine times before it warranted little more than a sigh from his sister, the barest hint of a smile from Toph, and an understanding frown from Aang. They said they understood and heard him, and Katara had admitted just this morning she didn’t like the idea anymore than he did, but it didn’t seem to matter. Aang needed someone to help him with his magic and the wayward, recently defected Blood Elf Lord Zuko was an expert and willing to teach Aang everything he knew. All Zuko wanted in exchange was to travel with them and to be ‘given a chance’. 

They were just supposed to overlook that Zuko’s father was a high ranking Lord of Silvermoon, a general in the Horde military, and had no small amount of blood on his hands. He’d been one of the ones responsible for the containment of the naaru the blood elves had used to replace their fel addiction, had apparently caused countless deaths during the Horde campaign in outland, and that was just scratching the surface. Lord Ozai was a murderer, to put things lightly, and had caused Sokka’s people in particular a lot of trouble. Plus he’d been after Aang for years, for reasons the young mage always managed to gloss over explaining. (“Oh you know. Temporal loops. Mage stuff.” Was not an explanation no matter how many times Aang said it or how willing Katara was to accept that at face value.)

In spite of all of that they were taking his supposedly defector son, recently pardoned and granted asylum and citizenship in the Alliance, on their trip to the ‘Plaguelands’. They’d been looking for another person, or six, to go with them to check out some reports of bodies going missing from graveyards (and no, Sokka was not looking forward to that at all. Why did it always have to be Undead they ended up dealing with?) but Sokka had figured they’d pick up a nice hunter or mage, someone normal they could easily work into their group temporarily. 

Instead Aang had come marching into their Inn the night before, beaming, and announced they’d be taking a Demon Hunter of all things, but not just any demon hunter. A Void Elf exile, a group becoming not exactly common to see in Stormwind but not exactly a shock to spot across the Trade District either, who happened to have a genocidal asshole for a father. 

Sokka didn’t like it. Demon Hunters were already pretty sketchy in his opinion, all that plucking out their eyes and pouring demon essence in them to fight the enemy with their own power junk made his skin crawl. At what point is a person more demon than not, and what was the point if you ended up being twisted from the inside out to achieve your goal? He hated demons as much as the next person but the extremes Demon Hunters went to? He just didn’t understand that. Couldn’t. Didn’t want to. 

And then there was the Void Elf thing. Messing around with not just demons and fel energy but being taken over by the Void as well? 

It wasn’t something any Dreanei would ever do. Even ones like him, all but unable to use the Light, still felt it’s pull. When he visited the Exodar he felt the presence of the Naaru, heard it’s musical voice not just in his head but chiming throughout his entire everything. He knew the Light, it’s warmth and power, trusted in it completely. The Void was the opposite of all of that, the absence of it, and if he was being strictly completely honest it freaked him out. The way shadows flickered in people’s eyes, crept over their skin like living tattoos, became part of their bodies; a shiver crept up his spine every time he saw a Void Elf. 

And he was supposed to trust someone who’d given themselves over to darkness, who was using demonic magic, to have his back in battle? 

Talk about impossible. 

“It’s fine.” Toph said, head tilted slightly towards him. “If he’s a jerk I’ll just forget to send any healing his way.” 

Sokka grinned in spite of himself and Katara’s noise of disapproval. 

“Just give him a chance.” Aang said, twisting around to look at them over his shoulder. “Zuko’s not a bad guy.” 

Sokka didn’t ask how Aang could know someone he’d met the day before was a bad person or not, or point out that he doubted someone with Zuko’s credentials could be ‘good’ (and fine, he’d never met a Demon Hunter or actually spoken to a Void Elf but everyone knew what those guys were about.) They’d already had this talk the night before, gone back and forth until finally Aang had asked for their trust in this. Sokka hasn’t been able to say no after that, the least of which he owed the mage was his *trust*. 

So here they were, walking towards the flight master to meet up with their fifth party member. Sokka would put his faith in Aang, again, and see how it went. But-

“I don’t like this.” He said, leveling his best bland look at Aang. “And I’m going to be watching this guy.” 

Aang smiled. “As long as you give him a chance you can watch him as much as you want.”

“Hopefully he’s at least cute.” Toph said far too loudly for Sokka’s tastes, drawing interested looks from others on the road. This close to Stormwind the roads were always full of people, venturing to and from the capital city, loaded down with things to sell, things to transport, or on their way to their next job. “That way you’ll have something nice to stare at creepily.” 

Sokka huffed. “No such thing as a cute blood elf...and I didn’t mean literally! I don’t go around staring at other guys. Just...you know. I’m going to be aware of him. But not *aware*.” 

Aang made a face. “That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“He never does.” Katara said, shaking her head. “Why would he start now?” 

——

Zuko, as it turned out, was...not unattractive.

He was about average height for an elf of his type, and so about equal in height with Sokka who was small for a Draenei (he was still holding out for another growing season or five, lots of Draenei kept growing well into their eighties and he had a few years to go yet) broad shouldered, and long limbed. His skin was a pale purple that verged on white, making the red of the runes inked into his bared arms stand out that much more, his hair shaggy and uneven, such a dark black it was like spilled ink where it fell across his forehead and ears and highlighted with shadowy purple swirls that shifted and moved under the sunlight as if alive. His eyes were hidden by a black strip of cloth but it did little to hide the bright feel green glow beneath. He had horns, sleek, black, long curved ones with wicked points that started just at his hairline, and when he flashed Aang an uneasy smile it showed a hint of fangs. 

There was no mistaking what he was, or the faint trace of sulfur that lingered in the air around him, and what he was had no right being even a little attractive. Demonic, he was demonic and radiated Void energy, and Sokka wasn’t the sort of perverse person who was into demons. But he also wore those dark, worn leather pants extremely well. 

At least he had a shirt on, even if it was just a threadbare flimsy thing with the arms torn off. The few demon hunters Sokka had seen around seemed to have a thing against shirts, both male and female. 

Toph elbowed him sharply and hissed. “What, is he that ugly? Your heart is beating like crazy.”

Sokka’s face grew warm. He tore his eyes away from the elf and focused instead on the very interesting dirt path beneath his feet. “It’s nothing.” 

“Okay,” Zuko and Aang were done with whatever conversation they’d been having and had moved closer, the elf hanging back enough to be standing behind Aang. “Zuko, these are my friends: Katara, Toph, and Sokka. Everyone this is Zuko.” 

“Um. Hey?” Zuko offered, hand raising as if to wave only to freeze halfway through the motion and then drop limply to his side. Sokka winced; even his voice was kind of hot, a little husky with a hint of an accent Sokka would normally write off as snobby. 

Katara and Toph returned the, honestly, awkward greeting but Sokka stayed back, frowning. He was sure of it now; he didn’t like this at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka and Katara are Draenei (Warrior and Shaman respectively), though Sokka is a bit smaller than the males tend to run because male Draenei are horrendous.  
Aang is a human mage. ...that’s what he tells people at least. ;)  
Toph is a dwarf monk  
Zuko is a Void Elf demon hunter, which is a combo that doesn’t actually exist in game but will hopefully one day (no reason a belf DH can’t embrace the Void, I’d think)


End file.
